groovy_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanmade Style Scents
Because the Style Scents Groovy Girls didn't have any new additions to the line when the new 2016 Groovy Girls were rolled out, I, WatermelonSunshine, decided to create fanmade Style Scents characters. You can add your own ideas, too! Characters Emma and Cupcake Emma is a light-skinned girl with strawberry-blonde hair in a bob that has pink streaks. She also has brown eyes. She wears a pink dress with chocolate chips, chocolate cupcakes that have white frosting and red wrappers, and chocolate bars on it. She also wears white boots with red trim on the tops and soles. She smells like chocolate when you squeeze her. Cupcake is a brown and white King Charles Spaniel dog with a pink collar. Kaylee and Sodapop Kaylee is an African-American girl with green eyes and darker brown hair worn in a single, high ponytail with lime green streaks. She wears a lime green dress with a pattern of green, orange, and purple soda bottle caps, white tights, and purple Mary-Janes. She smells like lemon-lime soda when you squeeze her. Sodapop is an orange cat with a yellow collar that has a buckle resembling a soda bottle cap. Miki and Muffin Miki is an Asian girl who has braided black hair streaked light blue, purple eyes, and a lavender dress with a blueberry pattern on it as well as a blue belt. She also wears purple tights and white flats. When squeezed, she smells like blueberries. Muffin is a lilac rabbit with a blueberry decoration on one of its ears. Nikki and Powder Nikki is vanilla-scented. She is a light-skinned girl with two-toned blonde hair worn down and long with a partial ponytail. Nikki's dress is a straight white dress with vanilla flowers and vanilla beans on it. The dress also has cap sleeves. On her feet are short, yellow socks with brown flats that have vanilla flowers on them. Powder is a golden retriever with a vanilla flower decoration on its yellow collar. Winona Winona is a pumpkin-scented Halloween exclusive doll. She wears a purple, black, and orange hat resembling a witch's hat and has green hair in low buns with black streaks. She wears a witch-like purple dress with a Jack-o-lantern and candy corn print. To complete her outfit, she wears black tights and orange witch-style boots. Like Noelle, she does not have a pet. Flora Flora is a freshly cut grass-scented Easter exclusive doll. She has light pink hair worn in short braids with a tan sunhat with a pattern that looks like the material used to make Easter baskets. The hat has a light green band and a daisy on it. Flora's dress features a pink and yellow tulip pattern on its light green top, and a skirt that resembles an Easter basket. It also has a yellow ribbon belt and pink lace trim. To complete her ensemble, she wears light green fishnets with yellow shoes. Like the other Holiday Exclusive Style Scents (the real Noelle and fanmade Winona), she does not have a pet. Jackson and Blossom The blueberry-scented boy doll with a blueberry graphic tee. Blossom is a blue iguana. Jayden and Verde The 2nd Style Scent boy doll smells like green apples. He has a green chameleon named Verde. Joe and Bloom He smells like cherries. Bloom is a red bearded dragon. Jacob and Juicy He is lemon scented and wears a polo shirt with lemons on it. Juicy is a yellow lizard. Category:Fictional Category:Fictional Merchandise Category:Doll Lines Category:Fictional Dolls